Claro, hagámoslo
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Puedes correr... Puedes atacar... Puedes amar... pero no puedes escapar... no puedes dejar de sentir... hay reglas, hay concecuencias... ¿Empezamos?
1. Default Chapter

**Claro, hagámoslo  
Prólogo: El objeto de perversión, la víctima  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, las clases eran aburridas y su compañero no deja de molestarlo… si hubiera una forma de hacerlo tragar sus palabras… de hacerlo ver que era mejor… una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Si, eso haría, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar que hacer…

-. Me fascina que encuentre divertida mi clase joven Asakura, pero le agradecería que saliera de mi salón, apuesto que sería más divertido… y de paso vaya por un reporte a la dirección –dijo la maestra con voz calmada y burlona

El joven de largos cabellos, se levantó de su asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa cínica a la maestra que le miraba de esa forma, al salir al pasillo se dirigió a la dirección murmurando cosas… al llegar, se sentó en la banca donde había otro chico. Su vista se fijó en él… bonita cara, bonito cuerpo, todo un deleite visual…

-. ¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó el guapisimo chico –no soy un fenómeno…

-. Por supuesto que no… -contestó con una sonrisa –y si lo eres… eres un fenómeno muy hermoso…

-. ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido

-. Mmmm…. Aquí está la solución… hermosa y deliciosa solución… -murmuró por lo bajo lamiendo sus labios

-. Hola Hao –saludó una voz alegre –tan temprano en la oficina del prefecto?

-. Por lo menos no me trajeron por traer drogas a la escuela –bromeó con una sonrisa maliciosa –que haces aquí Yoh??

-. Jejejeje –rió Yoh –la maestra nos sacó por andar lanzando papeles… veo que ya conoces a Horo Horo…

-. Asakura, Usui… ah… otra vez tú Asakura Hao… -suspiró el hombre –ya que… bueno los 3 tienen reporte, vayan a su salón…

-. Está bien… -sonrió Yoh encaminándose con Horo Horo hacía su salón.

El otro joven Asakura se fue en dirección contraria a los otros 2… sonrió, eso sería genial… nada podía fallar. Se vengaría y tendría esa hermosura para él… solo para él… y quién quisiera tenerlo…

***************************************************************************  
Merle: ¬_¬ Déjame….

Hao: ¬¬ Moriras….

Horo: Y la comida… oye, dijiste que habría ricos bombones….

Hao: O_O ¬///¬ pervertida…

Merle: ^o^ Bueno, Muchos MIaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!


	2. Dificultades Tecnicas

**Disclaimer****: Shaman King no es mio……… ¬¬ Acaso me vieron cara de la dueña?? ****Creanme, si lo fuera varios personajes no existirían y… o.ó tendría pastel de pasa?**

**Dedicatorias: A Kory… por qué? ¬.¬ bueno, se supone que era un regalo… -_-' déjenme en paz… ¬¬ necesito dar razones o que?? **

**Summary****: ****Puedes correr... Puedes atacar... Puedes amar... pero no puedes escapar... no puedes dejar de sentir... hay reglas, hay consecuencias... ¿Empezamos?**

**Parejas: XD Que caso tiene decirlas?? Mejor léanlo ¬¬**

**Advertencias: PG-13, Yaoi (¬¬ es un fic de Merle, aten cabos…), alguno que otro bashing XD, leladas, notas con Celes, etc o.**

****

**Claro, hagámoslo  
1.- dificultades técnicas  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

****

Las clases habían continuado como siempre, con unas detenciones y una que otra visita a la oficina del director que no parecía asombrado y que al contrario, estaba fascinado ofreciéndole galletas y dulce que tenía por ahí en su escritorio. Cuando por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de receso, salió de su 'tortura'  de azúcar y se dirigió a la cafetería donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba, al entrar, no pudo evitar sonreír al oí al montón de idiotas que suspiraban y reían tontamente al verlo pasar. Buscó con la mirada a su 'compañero' que le había hecho el favor de conseguirle otras tres detenciones y ni tiempo le había dado para explicarle su nuevo... 'entretenimiento'. Al encontrarlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo sentado junto a un mocoso rubio que parecía incómodo por la conversación, lo cual le hizo sonreír en burla "¿Ahora acosas a los niños de primaria Len?" Pensó divertido y se dirigió a la mesa para 'salvar' al niño de primaria que había caído por accidente en las garras de Len.

- Hola ¿interrumpo? –se sentó en una silla y le sonrió al rubio –no deberías estar en clases pequeño? El edificio de primaria esta del otro lado

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó ofendido el rubio –qué es lo que has dicho

Le miró confundido, ese mocoso no tenía una voz media que definitivamente no podía pertenecer a un niño de primaria, le sonrió descaradamente y después fijó sus ojos en Len que le miraba con diversión y molestia. Después de un momento se dirigió al rubio que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba el piso, totalmente adorable.

- Perdón si te ofendí... –susurró sensualmente –es que te ves adorable...

- ¿Que? –sus mejillas se volvieron rojas rápidamente y no se atrevió a mirarlo

Sonrió, se acercó más al rubio para susurrarle lo que en su mente eran 'inocentes halagos', pero de pronto alguien lo pateó, volteó y miró a Len molesto, como si no supiera que andaba arruinando su conquista, lo ignoró de nuevo y se acercó de nuevo hasta que oyó una voz nerviosa que reconocía y un gruñido, desvió su atención para encontrarse con su hermano menor y con un chico de ojos y cabello verde que lo miraba con desprecio, resentimiento y ¿Celos? Miró al rubio de nuevo y vio la expresión de vergüenza e incomodidad que tenía este. Sonrió y miró a su hermanito que iba con una rubia que lo miraba fríamente.

- Hola hermanito

- Hola Hao... ¿Ya conoces a Manta? –preguntó tratando de hacer menos tensa la situación

- Oh si ¿Así que es él de quien tanto hablas? –sonrió y miró al rubio –fue un placer conocerte... –miró de reojo al chico de ojos verdes que parecía que en cualquier momento le caería encima a golpes –no todos los días se ve algo tan adorable...

Fue el tono, o fue simplemente el hecho de que le andaba susurrando de manera provocadora, pero eso fue suficiente para que el chico de cabello verde pateara la silla y la hiciera caer junto con su ocupante, que al principio le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, pero que después sonrió al escuchar la voz tímida del rubio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó son preocupación

- Si, muchas gracias por preocuparte, _encanto_ –recalcó la última palabra con un tono pervertido y dulce

- No sé como te puedes preocupar por un idiota arrogante como Asakura Hao –habló por primera vez el joven de ojos verdes, con cierto tono de reproche –Manta...

- Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Lyserg –lo cortó Manta bruscamente –por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo... –por primera vez su expresión se ablandó y sus mejillas cambiaron de color –yo... solo...

- ¿Cuándo podré verte en la biblioteca? –intervino Len mirando con desagrado a Lyserg

- Mmmm... Supongo que mañana estaría bien... –murmuró y después sonrió amablemente –Si, mañana a la salida

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una voz atrás de ellos –por qué no se...?

- Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo –saludó Hao al chico que ahora lo veía con odio

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pronto comenzará mi clase –se disculpó el rubio y se levantó de su lugar –hasta la salida

- Hasta pronto _encanto_ –susurró Hao con picardía

- Yo voy contigo Manta –gruñó Lyserg por lo bajo después de escuchar a Hao

Una vez que los dos se hubieran retirado, una sonrisita adornó sus labios y le hizo una seña a Len, indicándole que la diversión se había acabado ahí y que no valía la pena quedarse ahí. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida, al estar bastante lejos de la cafetería y de la bola de idiotas que lo único que hacían era suspirar y soltar risitas estúpidas, se detuvieron junto a los bebederos y se quedaron en silencio hasta que la voz molesta de Len rompió la tranquilidad del momento.

- si no hubieras llegado le habría bajado el novio a..

- Tengo algo más importante. Y... ¿Para que quieres a Oyamada? Es un _Encanto_, pero ¿no crees que está fuera de tu alcance? –sonrió burlonamente y se recargó en la pared –lo viste? Al amiguito de Yoh...

- Usui? ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó confundido, dedicándole una mirada nerviosa –no estarás pensando en...

- Exacto... ¿Qué te parece una pequeña apuesta?

- Olvidalo, yo no me meto con Usui

- ¿Y que tal con Oyamada? ¿Te parece? –sonrió al ver la expresión vacilante de su compañero –hasta eso, tienes buen gusto

- Está bien... –respondió y le sonrió descaradamente –cual es el premio?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Deshacerme de Lyserg –murmuró divertido y después pensó un momento –Verte en una cita a la amargada de Anna

- Muy bien, me parece justo... Pero si yo gano, tendrás que... –pensó por un momento algo que fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para que su apueta tuviera chiste –si yo gano tendras que acostarte con Oyamada y... –sonrió malévolamente –y decírselo a Lyserg ¿Y bien que te parece?

Le miró sorprendido, realmente no tenía la intención de dañar a Manta o a Lyserg, bueno, tal vez lo último si, pero no de una forma en la que Manta saliera involucrado, lo pensó de nuevo, si perdía, perdía a Manta en todos los sentidos, aunque si ganaba, no solo se llevaría una hermosura, si no también el placer de ver a Hao humillándose por la antipática rubia que siempre lo había rechazado, entonces, las cosas deberían estar en igual condición.

- Solo si haces lo mismo con Anna e Yoh

- Trato hecho –sonrió y le extendió la mano

- Lástima que Usui te odia... –murmuró divertido Len mientras se alejaba de él

- Lástima que Oyamada será mi próximo blanco –dijo en voz alta cuando Len se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para oirlo –siempre he tenido una debilidad por lo _encantador_

Se alejó riendo, mientras una chica pelirroja salía por la puerta que decía 'Armario de escobas' Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero en ellos se podía notar un brillo de odio, apretó los dientes y los puños y se fue por el corredor buscando a alguien, iba rápidamente de lado a lado, de salón en salón hasta que encontró a otra chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color que hablaba con un maestro rubio que, al parecer, la ponía muy nerviosa. Sin nada de vergüenza, la jaló del brazo groseramente, dejando al maestro que la miró fríamente. Después la llevó arrastrando por todo el pasillo haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas con cara de: 'Pobre mujer, anda trapeando el piso con la falda'. Al llegar al baño de mujeres, soltó a la chica de cabello azul que cayó al piso y que solo decía por lo bajo en un tono peligroso: 'Estúpida Tamao... me la pagarás, juro que me las pagarás... ¡Estaba en el pasillo! Si se ensucio mi falda te juro que te ma...'

- Asakura y Tao andaban haciendo apuestas otra vez... –murmuró suavemente

- Oh, lo siento Tamao, no quise ser insensible –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada, permaneciendo tirada en el suelo

- Eso ya no importa Pilika –cortó rápidamente Tamao con un sonrisa forzada –pero... esta vez, son Oyamada y… Tu hermano –murmuró con algo de rabia

- ¿Qué? –preguntó gritando –esos idiotas! ¿Quiénes se creen que son? –se levantó del piso y se dirigió muy indignada a Tamao –nosotras nos encargaremos de…

- Ustedes no harán nada –interrumpió una voz femenina y una chica rubia salió de uno de los manos y se dirigió al espejo – esto es algo de ellos, no tienen derecho de intervenir

- Pero señorita Anna –pronunció temblorosa Tamao –Len… Tao dijo que si Asakura perdía la apuesta, el se acostaría con… -se mordió el labio y vio a la chica de cabello azul que estaba igual de incómoda que ella

- ¿Con quien? –preguntó sin ocultar su interés –Creeme, Yoh aprecia demasiado a Manta con para dejar que Hao…

- No, Asakura se refería a… si Asakura pierde el se acostará con… -bajó la mirada y su nivel de voz –usted

- Me dan asco –dijo Anna para si misma –Pero aprenderán a la mala… Por lo pronto será mejor no meternos, si la situación se pone mal intervendremos, solo si es necesario ¿entendido?

- Si –respondieron ambas algo nerviosas

Salieron las tres y se dirigieron a clases, cuando entraron, Anna le dedicó una mirada de profundo a odio a Len y después su mirada se hizo más fría y dura, y si era posible le miró con mucho más odio que a Len. Después se fue a su lugar. Las clases siguieron como siempre. Desvió su mirada de la aburrida explicación del profesor y miró a uno de los amigos de su novio, Usui, dormía despreocupadamente –más bien dicho descaradamente –sobre su libro. Y por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven, definitivamente, Hao iba a pagarlas todas, o por lo menos eso creía ella…

********************************************************  
Merle: Bueno, Un capitulo corto XD pero está mejor que el anterior ne? Así como lo veo, creo que el siguiente estará más rápido…. n_n soy feliz!!!

Celes: …………. ¬¬… te odio… ?_? y esto? Vaya, te luciste con la tacañes eh! No que el cap iba a terminar cuando Yoh y Hao estaban en su casa?? ¬.¬ Que floja…

Merle: ^_^ Bueno, con mucho cariño, pena, agradecimiento y remordimiento de conciencia para Kory de la linda encantadora, guapa, chula, preciosa, simpatica, graciosa y humilde: Yo n_n besitos a Rex!!!

Celes: o_O  que tiene que ver tu perro??

Merle: Que lo quiero mucho!!! *_*……..¬¬ Y dejen review si quieren que me acuerde de continuarlo.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
